The Zahro
by Jazz Left
Summary: A coven of vampires meets one of the most evil monsters to ever exist, Bella. They argue and fight but they will have to unite against a common threat that is building up an army sole purpose of annihilating the entire human race. OOC CANON ExB EPOV AU
1. The Meeting

**Author's Note: **Woah! Long time no see. :) I've missed updating n' stuff. So anyway, I've been writing the new version of TBEJC and editing this crapptastic story, I hope it's worthy of you all. :'D I hope to get back into updating regularly but I've got school and school is crap and it's trying to consume all my time D: *fends off school cooties* ACK GET AWAYYY. Anywho…

Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you: the Zahro. The book in which this monster is originally featured is called "_El Palacio De La Noche Eterna_" by Jose Maria Latorre. Yes, you are not losing the ability to read, the book is in Spanish. Anyway this creature is my favorite monster in the history of monsters. So please respect the Spanish language for the simple reason that the book is in Spanish, that being said, I hate Spanish and am a hypocrite, but you guys still love me … right? D:

This is my little spin on the evil blood lusting creature in that story. So evil that nothing could kill it. So evil it took the lives of many. Created by a Shaman in an African tribe this monster feeds off humans. Not like a vampire does. Oh no. This creature, son of doom and spawn of the devil, it feasts on … well now. I wouldn't want to give it away, now would I?

Now, read on my lovelies.

* * *

**The Zahro**

**By: Jazmin Torres**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the concept and words in which this story will unravel itself. I give credit where credit is do, so as the amazing Zahro was created by Jose Maria Latorre then Jose Maria Latorre gets the credit for this fabulous idea.

**Chapter One.- The Meeting**

**Edward Cullen POV**

I walked in to school dragging my feet and sighing at the inane thoughts floating through everyone's minds. Including my family's. They were all dull, superficial, and far too happy to be alive. Didn't they see that this was no life. Didn't they see that this life they led was a purposeless lie!

I fumed visibly but silently. Such ignorant people, so foolish! _Meaning. Bah. Shows what they know. There. Is. No. Meaning_. I continued basking in my little pool of miserable resentment while I pushed open the school doors.

At the moment the whole school was buzzing with excitement over the trivial arrival of a new student, who was rumored to be emancipated, because of this reason all the supposed "popular kids" were planning on befriending her and hosting drunken gatherings at her house. Stupid kids. Ignorant girl.

The girl would obviously be just another idiot to add to the burden which fickle minds put on my shoulders. She would annoy me with her selfish thoughts and vain self image. I hated her so much already. She would just make my miserable life that much more … miserable! As if having to deal with the expectations of my family and other wasn't enough, now I had to add a new person who I needed to frighten away from me. I almost grumbled out loud but then that would give my family reason to start speaking to me and I did not want that to happen.

I walked down the hall at a sluggish pace, even for a human, when suddenly all the thoughts around me silenced in shock. I straightened out my hunched form and swung my head around to look at what the petty minds of my fellow students told me they were looking at but would not dare view it in their mind's eye.

I myself was stunned at what I saw. I was not expecting this when I thought of the new girl. The previous mental image I had conjured up was nothing like the real girl, what with my mental image wearing a skirt far to short for her stature, a garment of some sort showing far too much cleavage, curled blonde hair, tan skin and an overly made face.

I'm not sure what surprised me the most, her attire or her physical appearance.

Her clothes were unthought-of on a young lady her age. Her cargo pants were large and baggy, only held up by a thick black and silver spiked belt that wrapped around her tiny waist. Her black sleeveless wife-beater shirt clung to her form like a second skin, it accentuated the narrowness of her shoulders and the thinness of her torso. She looked almost anorexic, and for some reason it scared me. Her long slender neck was encased in a thin black choker, her frail looking wrists were surrounded by tight silver chains, on her left pointer finger she wore a strange ornate silver ring.

Her face was stunning, her features were incredibly defined, as if she had been starved for longer than she could handle. Her chin was narrow while her cheekbones were wide, the hollows of her cheeks were sunken deeper than they should, creating threatening shadows. I could barely make out her eyes under the curtain of her light brown hair.

She walked with confidence in her stride, something not many could accomplish; she indifferently ignored the gaping stares of myself and the rest of the school. Her hips swayed at a predefined rhythm and her head bobbed as if she were listening to the most beautiful symphony she had ever heard.

She was about to walk past me when she stopped dead in her tracks, her head tilted back a wee bit as she subtly sniffed the air around her. Her head snapped in my direction and my eyes were drawn to hers. I couldn't stop myself.

My breath came in a gasp when she met my eyes. They had a look that I was extremely familiar with and thus recognized. They were filled with malice and hunger, the horrors of the whole world would have cowered beneath her gaze if it were possible. She was nothing compared to the monsters I knew, her eyes, so different yet so familiar …

Horror and dread filled me in a way I had never known as I realized what she had the eyes of.

They were the eyes of a killer.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well this is the end of the repost of the first chapter, yes I will post the next one in a wee bit. ^.^

Review? :)


	2. The Realization

**Author's Note**: YAY repost of the second chapter, I hope you guys like it and review at the end with your comments on the story and what I could improve or change and where you hope the story will go. :D

* * *

**The Zahro**

**By: Jazmin Torres**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the concept and words in which this story will unravel itself. I give credit where credit is do, so as the amazing Zahro was created by Jose Maria Latorre then Jose Maria Latorre gets the credit for this fabulous idea.

**Chapter Two.- The Realization  
**

**Edward Cullen POV**

Her thin pale lips turned up in a small smirk as she lowered her gaze and strolled on passed me as if she hadn't seen shock and fear fill my eyes.

I stood there for a minute longer, stunned. I almost wished that she had never existed, that I could gauge out my eyes just so I would never have to look at her again. Her gaze was so frighteningly familiar, but so different from the killers that normally wandered the world.

But I couldn't bring myself to truly wish for her demise. I was drawn to her gaze, unconsciously the image of her was etching itself on the back of my eyelids, there would be no escape from her. My world had turned on its axis, no longer revolving around anger and resentment, the center of my universe suddenly became this girl. This … interesting, amazing, terrifying girl.

I spun on my heel and raced after her at a respectable human speed. I needed to speak with her. I tried to zone in on her mind as I ran anxiously through hall after hall. For the life of me I could not find her mind, where had she gone? I saw her standing patiently outside the main office and skidded to an ungraceful stop.

_Oh. My. God. Is Edward Cullen following the new girl! OH. EM. GEE. This is awesome gossip material! The untamable Edward Cullen fawning over the new goth emo chick!_

The thoughts of Jessica Stanley startled me into awareness of my actions. I felt shame and embarrassment burn through me as I pictured myself running after a girl. Something I had most certainly never done before.

I wondered if the girl had noticed, I looked at her nervously, scared to meet her eyes. But she wasn't looking at me; she seemed to be staring at nothing while leaning against the wall. I gazed at her trying to get a read on her mind, but all I hit was a barrier of thoughts in foreign languages, what the fuck was going on here? How could this human successfully block me.

The only person able to block me was … well, not really a person rather, a vampire, Tanya. Her power consisted of making thoughts unintelligible to me, which seemed to be what this girl was doing as well. But this girl was human, she had brown eyes, although her pale skin was marvelously similar to my own in many aspects it was clear that she was only a mere human.

I felt as invisible strings of desire wrap around my limbs and torso, I tried to fight the pull of them, but no matter how much my mind rebelled against the actions my extremities cared not for my reluctance as they walked nearer and nearer to the fascinating girl.

Unfortunately before I was within normal chatting range of the girl she slipped into the office as Mrs. Cope called her through. The thoughts in the office were petrified and muddled with fear, Mrs. Cope wasted no time chatting like she usually did. She practically threw the girl's schedule at her and ran out the back door of the office.

I couldn't blame the poor woman for acting so rudely to the new girl. She was surprisingly intimidating, she scared even me, a blood thirsty vampire! So it made perfect sense for Mrs. Cope to be scared within seconds of retching.

I wracked my brain while trying to remember what Carlisle had told me her name was. I closed my eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of my nose. I didn't understand why I was suddenly so intrigued by her. Yesterday Carlisle had been commenting about how he wanted to me to make an acquaintance with the new girl so I could read her thoughts, he had told me her name but that had all seemed so trivial to me at the time and because of that I had paid no heed to his monologue. Oh how I regretted it now that it seemed to be the most important thing in my world.

Finally my world had purpose, I could not understand what it was or how it got there, but there was something tugging at my heart. And it was too hard to ignore it, it was impossible to ignore it. The invisible string was back, coiling itself around my dead organs and pulling m toward the office door.

The tug became stronger as the girl walked out of the office with an air of indifference. Her eyes looked straight at me, they seemed to mock me, as if I were just a gum on her shoe, my Jessica Stanley to her Edward Cullen.

She strutted nearer and nearer, her walk reminded me of how noble men would act during my time, superior, important, unattainable, the most important thing to walk this earth.

I couldn't control myself. My mind willed me to run as far as I could but my legs stepped directly into her path, blocking her way. There was no way to stop myself, I couldn't move as she froze me with a piercing death filled stare.

I was pleasantly surprised to discover that she was a foot shorter than me. I had no idea why it pleased me so, but it made her seem more human in my mind. And strategically easier to defeat her in combat … but she was _human_ there was no need for combat.

She opened her mouth slightly as if to speak but then shut it with a snap, her eyes burned with barely contained anger. But her face was emotionless and her stance was impatient.

I wanted to take a step back, but pride didn't let me. "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. What's your name?" I made sure to smile warmly and speak politely, it almost made me sick. But I contained my retch.

Her thin lips quirked up in a mocking smirk as she looked down and let her hair fall over her face. "My name is Bella." I barely saw her lips moving tantalizingly through the thick curtain of her hair. "Now Edward Cullen would you do me the honor of getting the fuck out of my way?" she said all this with such a perfectly polite tone that the curse word that came out of her mouth sounded like any other word.

My body automatically flinched away from her, I felt like a human in the intimidating presence of a vampire. It made no sense, I was a vampire and she was the human. She was not a vampire, her eyes were brown, but then why did my instincts tell me to run away from her as fast as I could? Was I some sort of coward?

She ambled past me perfectly at ease with her surroundings, as if she had been going to this school her whole life. As I stared at her she passed by a particularly pale group of nerds, but the pallor of their skin did not compare to hers. Her skin was white, white as a bone

She wasn't dead, or a vampire, so how could her skin be so incredibly pale?

Her footsteps echoed through the hallway and as I listened to them I noticed something that made my jaw go slack. How stupid could I be? How had I not noticed this before?

She had no heartbeat.

As if sensing my shock she glanced over her shoulder at my wide scared eyes, I flinched back when her lips curled into a cruel menacing smile and her eyes seemed to gloat and predict my demise.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yup, I've begun writing the next chapter but am not done yet, procrastination is awesome and as such I'll probably continue this, I make no promises though because every time I do I feel like breaking them. :0 *le gaspe*

Review yesyes? :D


	3. IMPORTANT

Forum link with the letter as well, for discussion

www .fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/

Also folks, just in case, make sure to backup your fics, dont want anyone to loose any hard fought work :( And for those wanting to send this or anything else, I believe their e-mails are under the help link on the upper right.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit SinX. Retribution reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson Jazzurt


End file.
